Underneath the stars
by Katie
Summary: Pleeze read=)


**Underneath the Stars**

****

**A/N: I know you may not agree with the pair i chose, but please don't get mad. If this sucks, i know, so please don't write a bad review cause i know this sucks,.........................................**   
  


"Hey! Harry! Ron look at the owl I got this morning!" Hermione carefully unfolded a piece of paper from her robe pocket. It read:   


Dear Sweet Hermione,   
  
You eyes are like a love potion   
Your hair is like my broom   
Your teeth, well, never mind   
Your feet are like a rainbow

Love,

Draco Malfoy   


"Eeeeewwwwwww! Him?!" Ron put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't act like a moron Ron!" Hermione slapped Ron's back so hard he lost his balance.

"Hermione, you don't actually like him, do you?" Harry asked hurt.

"I wouldn't say that!" Hermione said skipping away to her class.

"Okay, maybe she read the wrong side of the book today." Ron mumbled.

Ron turned his head and spotted Francine Pat`tray. A foreign French girl from France. "HARRY!" Ron whispered. "Look! Francine!" Ron looked at her love-struck.

Francine turned and whispered her friend and ran up to Harry, but Ron thought she ran to him.

"Hi! Francine! Nice weather we are having huh?"

Francine stared then stuck her nose up and pasted him. In a French accent she said to Harry. "Hello Harry, I was wondering if you want to help me with homework on my potions!"

Harry continued to stare down the hall then looked up at Francine. "Huh? Oh, okay whatever."

"Great see you later." Francine brushed her blonde hair back and walked past Ron."

"Bye!" Ron said. "GOD! You are SO lucky! Can I come with you????"

"Yeah." Harry walked to his class still thinking about Hermione.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"HARRY!" Professor Snap snapped. "Are you listening or NOT!!!!!!!!!!!"

Harry stared at Snap and nodded, "I'm listening."

"You better be!!!!"

In the back Francine and her friends giggled.

After class Harry dragged his feet to Ron who was talking to Hermione.

"LOOK! I got another owl!"   


Dear Hermione, my love ,

Meet my at the Quidditch game at 3:00   
Don't be late, my love.

Love, You know who !   


Harry's heart sank. Hermione was going to talk to another GUY, not only a guy but a big frog, at Harry's game!!!!

"Hermione, you can't go! Because,………..Ron likes you!" Harry blurted out as he shoved Ron forward.

"Awwwwww, Ron you know there are other--"

"Save it Herm!" Ron snapped.

"FINE! FREAK!" Hermione stomped away.

"WAIT!" Ron said turning to Harry. "Your game is today and you promised Francine that you would help her on her potion homework!"

"Go ahead Ron."

"YAHOO! Thanks Harry!"   


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**That night at Harry's game:**   


Hermione waited by the field with a dress on and a little purse, that carried her lipstick and mint spray, just in case.

"Hello, Hermione."

Hermione turned and looked left and right. "Hello?"

Harry appeared with a rose in his hand. "Dear Hermione, don't go through with this!"

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

"Don't meet Draco, he called you here as a big joke."

"Hermione! Sweet cakes!" Draco called.

"I have to go." Harry ran to the game with his broom.

"Hermione! There you are!" Draco kissed her hand and gestured her to sit on a bench.

"Hermione, dear. I love you VERY much and,…………..can you help me with my homework? See if I don't past this then he will get me expel me from his class!" Draco pulled a piece of paper out of his robe.

"WHAT?! So you asked me if I could help you with my homework!!?" Hermione grabbed her purse and slapped Draco with it and he knocked on the floor. Then she pulled her own robe on and went back to her room.

"Hermione?" Harry looked at Hermione and gave her another rose. "I just want to say, I like you and, no one can compare to you."

"Harry!" Hermione squealed and put her arms around him. "You were right, Draco used me!"

Harry patted her back. "Don't worry my dear, don't worry."   


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**As for Ron and Francine, you don't wanna know,………………**.

"Aaaaagggghhhh! Get off me freak!!!!!"

"Come to papa!!!!"   



End file.
